


Bluff

by yohlenyaoilover



Series: Prison Break: The Project [18]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Three OCs - Freeform, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohlenyaoilover/pseuds/yohlenyaoilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Michael's cell up for auction, T-Bag and the remaining crew have to gather enough money to put in a bid. T-Bag offers up a solution neither C-Note nor Westmoreland are too happy with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bluff

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my lovely project!  
> I've started re-watching Prison Break and plan on writing a short fic after each episode.  
> Each story will be titled to match the episode.  
> Sometimes the stories will relate directly to the main storyline, sometimes I'll pick out one moment that really strikes me and run with it.  
> This series will explore a whole bunch of pairings, with each one being a stand alone fic.
> 
> This story is for Season 1, Episode 18  
> The rest of Team Escape have to scrape together enough money to pay the guards for Michael's cell so the hole behind his toilet isn't exposed.
> 
> Let's go!

Shit, they needed money. Five hundred big ones for Michael's cell. T-Bag groaned low in his throat and let his eyes slip shut. There was no way the last remaining members of their little escape crew could scrape together that kind of cash.  
T-Bag knew of only one way to get even close to that amount, poker in the Kitchen Games; he was pretty decent at counting cards. But even that required a $50 buy in.  
"Visitation ain't 'til tomorrow now, no way we can get it in from the outside," C-Note muttered, shaking his head. Westmoreland sat to T-Bag's right, completing their little circle around the table.  
"What we gotta do, see, is trade services for the buy in dollar," T-Bag rolled his tongue, biting the tip between his teeth. He lifted his eyebrows suggestively when neither of the men in his company reacted to his words.  
"Aw hell no!" C-Note threw down the plastic cup in his hands and pushed away from the table a little. It took a little longer for Westmoreland to react, his was a much slower look of scepticism crossing over his face.  
"What would even make you think anyone in here would pay for my services?"  
T-Bag snorted a little and nodded his head once in acceptance.  
"Well, I guess it's all up to me then," With that T-Bag pushed himself to his feet and left the cafeteria.

\--

"Since when do you charge?" Hanks pushed a hand through T-Bag's hair, encouraging the other con to his knees.  
"Since about the time you start minding your own business," T-Bag's knees hit the floor in a gentle, practised move.  
"Let him have his fun Hanks," Anderson stepped up to T-Bag's right, dick already pulled out of his pants. He was half way to hard and palming himself in long easy strokes.  
French remained silent.  
T-Bag had hand picked these three cons. They were all in for non-violent crimes, didn't belong to any of the groups inside the prison walls or gangs outside of them. They were all non-descript men just serving their time. Perfect.  
"Open wide, Pretty," Hanks used his thumb to encourage T-Bag's mouth open. His choice of cute nickname had T-bag biting back a laugh as Scofield's face swam to the forefront of his mind. Well, he could think of worse people to be imagining while he was doing this.  
Probably best not to laugh while he was getting paid to give a guy head though.  
T-Bag opened his lips wide and accepted the head of Anderson's dick. Hanks seemed to be enjoying dictating their little arrangement. He'd encircled a hand around Anderson's dick as he guided it to T-Bag's mouth. Anderson tasted clean on his tongue and T-Bag appreciate that.  
When Hanks was satisfied that T-Bag had enough of Anderson's hard flesh in his mouth, he pulled out his own dick with his free hand and nudged the red, shiny head against T-Bag's stretched bottom lip. He swiped it backwards and forwards, leaving a trail of sticky precome glistening in it's wake.  
Hanks motioned for French to step closer until all three men were huddled close around T-Bag's mouth.  
French pulled his own hard on out and added it to the mix.  
The musky scent of man filled T-Bag's senses and he let out a loud moan that reverberated through Anderson. He began bobbing his head along the length in his mouth, simultaneously reaching both hands up to grasp at Hanks and French.  
He jerked them both with well practised ease, twisting his wrist at the end of each stroke, flicking his thumb over the slit in the head. He mimicked the motion with his tongue over Anderson's.  
Hanks began panting, thrusting his hips in to the fist circling him. He eased T-Bag's grip from his shaft and transferred it to Anderson, pulling him clear out of T-Bag's mouth, an obscene wet sound following the action. Hanks swiftly replaced T-Bag's now empty mouth with his own dick, openly moaning as he was encased in slick, wet heat.  
T-Bag felt a shudder of pleasure run down his spine, a twitch of arousal in his groin.  
"Fuck, he sure has a mouth on him," Hanks gripped T-Bag's hair again and thrust his hips in earnest. T-Bag matched the pace on the other two dicks in his hands.  
It wasn't long before Hanks was panting and cursing, his hips erratic in their rhythm. He lent heavily on French as he pulled out and came in hot stripes along T-Bag's face, painting across his lips and nose.  
Anderson moaned at the sight and went to push himself back in but French had patiently awaited his turn so T-Bag turned his face that way, open and ready for the silent man. He gave an extra squeeze to the base of Anderson's dick in apology.  
Hanks' come was dripping down in to his mouth as T-Bag tongued at French. The quiet man was the largest of the three and T-Bag had to stretch his mouth wide. He felt the head touch the back of his throat and he relaxed around the intrusion, allowing the other man deeper in. T-Bag was well practised at deep throating.  
"Fuck, you've never looked so good," Hanks slurred slightly in his post orgasm haze. He ran fingers gently through T-Bag's hair one more time, something the southerner was beginning to register as a bit of a fetish with the man.  
Anderson's hips stuttered in that telltale way so T-Bag pulled off of French to receive Anderson's load. When he shot off, he aimed for T-Bag's cheek and ear. It was hot and wet and slid in a delicious slide downwards.  
When Anderson had moaned his way through his orgasm, T-Bag finally turned back to French once more.  
French didn't push back in to his mouth though, instead he slid his dick along the clean cheek, leaving a slick trail of precome there.  
T-Bag panted and opened his mouth wider, enticing the con in. French grunted low in his throat and gripped his own dick, stroking roughly in a brutal pace.  
He drew in a few shuddering breaths before tensing and shooting his release on to the last clean side of T-Bag's face.  
The room smelt like sex and men and T-Bag desperately wanted to touch himself.  
"Thanks for the good time," Hanks ghosted his fingers one last time over his hair before he pulled out a crumpled twenty from his sleeve, dropping it at T-Bag's feet and exiting the small room.  
Anderson followed suit before leaving also.  
French tucked himself away before pulling out his own twenty dollar bill. He lent down and picked up the two discarded notes, rolling all three together and slipped them in the waistband of T-Bag's pants.  
"Thanks," He said quietly, his voice deep and melodic, before he too left the room. T-Bag drew in a steadying breath through his nose and released it from his mouth. Hanks' taste lingered there, salty and bitter.  
Well, at least they had their buy in for the Kitchen Games now.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally don't even know what this is hahaha. It made me laugh to type out after scribbling it in my notebook during the episode.  
> Hanks, Anderson and French are completely made up.  
> Have fun imagining them as you want. I tried to be vague and not give descriptions of them so you guys can go wild.  
> I like French the best.  
> I like to imagine him as Michael Clarke Duncan.


End file.
